The present invention relates to a headrest, a seat for a vehicle, and a method for manufacturing a headrest, and in particular to a bored head rest having a through-hole extending through the headrest in front and rear directions of a seat (in a longitudinal direction of a vehicle), where a garnish is attached to the through-hole, a seat for a vehicle using the bored headrest, and a method for manufacturing a bored headrest.
Conventionally, as a headrest of a seat for a vehicle, a headrest of a bored type having a through-hole extending through the headrest in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle where a garnish is attached to the through-hole has been known (see Japanese patent document no. JP-A-10-71047, pages 2 to 3 of the text and FIGS. 1 to 4).
In a headrest described in JP-A-10-71047, for example, a through-hole extending through the headrest in a longitudinal direction of a vehicle is formed at a central portion of a skin member and an annular opening is formed at skin edge portions of the skin member forming the through-hole along a circumferential direction of the through-hole. A garnish is provided with an insertion piece portion inserted into the opening of the skin member and an abutting piece portion formed integrally with the insertion piece portion to abut on the skin edge portions defining the opening.
For assembling the bored headrest constituted above, the insertion piece portion of the garnish is first inserted into the opening of the skin member so that the garnish is attached to the through-hole of the skin member, and stock solution of foaming resin is poured inside the skin member from a resin pouring port provided in the skin member in this state. The stock solution of foaming resin poured inside the skin member is foamed so that a cushion member is formed inside the skin member.
When the cushion member is formed inside the skin member, the skin edge portions defining the opening of the skin member is pressed on the abutting piece portion of the garnish by the foamed cushion member. Thereby, the skin member, the cushion member, and the garnish are united so that a headrest is completed.
Therefore, appearance of the through-hole of the headrest can be made excellent by attaching the garnish to the through-hole of the headrest.
Incidentally, bored headrests of this type with such a garnish include a bored headrest having a structure where a garnish has been divided into two pieces in a longitudinal direction of a vehicle (for example, see Japanese patent document no. JP-A-2002-336077).
For example, a bored headrest described in JP-A-2002-336077 is constructed such that a garnish has a pair of garnish pieces divided in a longitudinal direction of a vehicle and the pair of garnish pieces are respectively fitted to a through-hole formed at a central portion of the headrest from a front direction and a rear direction of the vehicle.
By using the garnish having the structure divided in the longitudinal direction of a vehicle in this manner, assembling of the garnish to the through-hole of the headrest can be completed by simply fitting the pair of garnish pieces to the through-hole of the headrest from the front and rear directions of the vehicle, so that assembly of the garnish to the headrest can be improved.
However, the construction as described in JP-A-10-71047, in which the insertion piece portion of the garnish is inserted into the opening of the skin member, since the opening of the skin member is formed at a depth portion of the through-hole, a troublesome amount of work is required for inserting the insertion piece portion of the garnish into the opening of the skin member. Accordingly, in a working site for assembling the headrest, there is a demand for a construction that allows an easy attachment of the garnish to the through-hole of the skin member.
In the headrest described in JP-A-10-71047, since it is difficult to position the skin edge portions of the skin member defining the opening of the skin member to the abutting piece portion of the garish, there is a possibility that, when the garnish is attached to the through-hole of the skin member by an unskilled worker, wrinkles and/or slacking portions occur at the skin edge portion defining the opening.
There is a possibility that, when foaming resin is foamed inside the skin member in such a state that there are wrinkles or slacking portions at the skin edge portions defining the opening described above, the headrest is finished including wrinkles or slacking portions thereof.
Therefore, in the headrest described in JP-A-10-71047, since variations easily occur in finishing of the skin edge portion defining the opening due to differences in skill among individual workers, it is difficult to keep the appearance quality of the respective headrests constant.
As described in JP-A-2002-336077, though the headrest constructed such that the garnish pieces divided in the longitudinal direction of a vehicle are fitted to the through-hole of the headrest from the front and rear directions of a vehicle has been proposed, the above problem can not be solved yet by this proposal.